No More Just a Dongsaeng
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: It's me again! And so soon too. I didn't originally intend to for it to turn out as a "drama", but that's where my imagination took me. Rated to match my other two SuJu fics. Enjoy!


No More Just a Dongsaeng

(KyuMin fanfic)

"Hyung, I'm bored. Will you play a game with me?" a brown-haired magnae asked.

"Sure," the shorter male replied. He made a small smile towards the younger boy and went to the computer.

They played Starcraft for about an hour before Kyuhyun realized Sungmin's expression. "Hyung, what's wrong?" he questioned, concern filling his rich voice.

"Kyuhyun-ah, should we do something about Heechul-hyung?" Sungmin wondered; looking in the direction of the living room, where he knew the depressed member was residing.

"What can we do? Leeteuk-hyung has tried everything he could think of. If he wasn't able to help him, then there's really no hope," Kyuhyun concluded in despair.

Sungmin frowned as he turned to look at his dongsaeng. "Yah… How can you say that?"

"It's just… How can we expect him to recover when there's nothing else we can do for him?" Kyuhyun asked a little frustrated.

"So that's it? You're giving up just like that?" Sungmin stood up to look down at him expectantly.

"Well, I'm sorry Hyung, but I can't think of anything," Kyuhyun complained as he stood up. He stared back at Sungmin, almost glaring.

"Then just have faith in him," Sungmin said gently. His eyes had softened when he saw the desperation in the magnae's eyes and realized that he was just as worried as he was. "He's our band mate and our friend. He needs our support. If not us, then who else?"

Kyuhyun sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have had that doubt. I'm just at my limit and I feel helpless. I want to help him, but it seems physically impossible." He ran a hand through his hair and shook it out.

Sungmin smiled warmly. "I know." He hugged the taller boy's waist just as a shout came from the living room, startling them. "Omo!" Sungmin exclaimed and looked around Kyuhyun at the door as the latter twisted his body to look as well. "That sounded like Heechul-hyung."

"Let's go see what's happening," Kyuhyun suggested, looking back at Sungmin.

"Yeah," the older boy nodded and they raced out the door, only to stop right outside the doorway.

"You don't know! You don't know at all how I feel!" Heechul yelled.

Kyuhyun noticed Donghae and Eunhyuk to their right and called to them in a whisper. "Hey! Donghae-hyung!" The fishy turned his head to the source and Kyuhyun continued. "What's going on?"

"Not sure," he replied. "We heard Heechul yelling all of a sudden and just came out to see what could make him snap."

"I wonder what he and Leeteuk-hyung were talking about," Sungmin mumbled, more to himself.

Eunhyuk heard it and answered absentmindedly. "Probably 'you-know-who'."

After the Heechul-Leeteuk incident, everyone had gone back to their rooms and now Kyuhyun was just as bored as earlier. He decided to get a deck of cards while Sungmin went to lie down.

"Hyung," he called, coming back into the room empty-handed. He looked troubled. "Do you think it was a good idea for Leeteuk-hyung to let Heechul-hyung go see Hankyung-hyung?"

"Why not? You can't keep someone away from the person they love," Sungmin responded, lifting his head to look at the boy.

"I guess," Kyuhyun shrugged. "I never thought Heechul-hyung and Hankyung-hyung were that close, though." He sat down on the edge of his hyung's bed and stared down at his entwined fingers.

"It seems they were closer than we all thought." Sungmin sat up and hooked an arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "Kyuhyun-ah, what's wrong? Something else on your mind?"

The magnae mentally cursed Sungmin's perceptiveness and closed his eyes. "Am… Am I just a dongsaeng to you?" he asked and opened his eyes to determine the older boy's expression.

"What?" he chuckled. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know," Kyuhyun pouted, looking away. "Is that all you think of me as?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at," Sungmin frowned, shaking his head a little.

Kyuhyun sighed and got off the bed. "Never mind. Just forget it. I was only babbling." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused band member.

Later that night, Sungmin stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth as he contemplated on Kyuhyun's behavior. Why had he been asking those questions? Did he ask the other members the same, or… was it only him? He heard the bedroom door open and close. Wondering if he should see who it was, he acted on impulse and looked anyway.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah," he greeted quietly when he saw the magnae. The latter didn't respond and flopped onto his bed, eyes closed. "Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin questioned and walked over to the boy in question. Once he was closer, he noticed the earbuds in his ears and realized Kyuhyun was listening to music. He huffed out a sigh and went back to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun let a single tear slip and whispered so silently that he was sure Sungmin wouldn't be able to hear him. "I'm sorry, Hyung." He then turned over on his side so that his back was facing the bathroom door and feigned sleep.

Sungmin walked back out of the bathroom and saw that Kyuhyun was asleep. Tip-toeing to the side of the younger boy's bed, he gingerly took the earbuds out of his ears and set them on the bedside table next to the magnae's bed. He found out something when he did that. The earbuds hadn't been plugged into Kyuhyun's mp3.

What could that mean? Was Kyuhyun pretending to listen to music to avoid talking to him? Maybe he was just reading too much into it and Kyuhyun must've only unplugged the earbuds to set them on the table, but fell asleep before he could do anything else. Yeah… that might be it… might… hopefully.

He shook his head free of these unreasonable thoughts and got ready for bed. As he nestled himself under the oddly cold covers, he glanced at the sleeping figure that had turned over on his other side, so all Sungmin could see was his back. He pouted and wondered what was wrong with his dongsaeng. Was Kyuhyun doing this on purpose? Sungmin rolled his eyes at himself before turning over on his side, back facing Kyuhyun.

On the other bed, Kyuhyun's eyes were wide open. When he was sure Sungmin was asleep- being able to tell by the breathing- he let more than just one tear slip from his eyes and cried silently to sleep.

In the morning, Kyuhyun was the first to wake up and took a quick shower and got dressed. He saw the red puffiness around his eyes in the mirror when he was done and thought about sneaking into Heechul's room to borrow some eye concealer. Today was the day when K.R.Y. met with the manager to discuss a possible comeback album and he did not need everyone asking why his eyes were all red.

Walking out of the bathroom, he noticed Sungmin wasn't in the room. Downcasting his eyes, Kyuhyun walked to the kitchen and heard Sungmin talking to Leeteuk. He hid behind a wall and listened closely.

"Hyung, I'm really worried about Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin confessed. He sounded so distraught and close to tears.

"What's going on with him?" the leader asked in his mother-like way. This was why everyone called him Umma-Teuk.

"That's just it. I don't know because… well, I think he's avoiding me for some reason and it all started after your argument with Heechul-hyung."

"It's always the youngest that's most affected by those things," Leeteuk muttered. Kyuhyun heard some clattering of dishes and pots and pans.

"Why are you rushing to make breakfast?" Sungmin questioned.

"Because we're all going somewhere," the eldest member answered simply.

Sungmin was quiet for a minute. "So what should I do about Kyuhyun?" he asked finally.

"Sungmin-shi, I really don't know what to tell you. Why don't we talk later?" Leeteuk suggested.

"Okay," Sungmin accepted dejectedly.

Kyuhyun chose this time to pretend he'd just come from his and Sungmin's shared room and accidently bumped into Sungmin. "S-sorry, Hyung," he stammered and tried not to make any eye contact.

Sungmin stared at him a moment long and decided to smile; to play along with him. "It's okay. I'm not hurt and neither are you." He went back to their room to get dressed.

Kyuhyun stared after him and mumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?" Looking at the floor, he stepped into the kitchen and stopped short when Leeteuk appeared in front of him. "H-Hyung! What are you doing sneaking up on people?" Kyuhyun demanded anxiously.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time," Leeteuk replied innocently. Then he saw the redness around the magnae's eyes and immediately became worried. "Omo… What happened to your eyes? Have you been crying?"

"Oh~ I must've cried in my sleep," he lied, lightly pressing a hand to one of his eyes.

"Well, don't rub it. You'll only make it worse," Leeteuk scolded, pulling Kyuhyun's hand away from his eye. "If you want, you can use Heechul's eye concealer to hide that for today," he offered.

"You read my mind," Kyuhyun chuckled.

He left to Heechul's room and- after finding the concealer- applied the right amount to each eye. When he was done, he checked his work and smiled in relief to see them looking normal. A call for breakfast sounded through the walls. Before he left the room, he made sure everything was as he had found it and made his way to the table for breakfast. He only hoped Sungmin hadn't noticed the red puffiness when they bumped into each other and hoped more that he didn't ask him about it.

While Kyuhyun had been busy with his face, Sungmin had finished getting dressed and went back to the kitchen to see Leeteuk putting the food on everyone's plates. "Hyung, what exactly are we doing today?" he questioned as Donghae and Eunhyuk entered the kitchen.

"Shopping trip," the leader replied simply. He finished making breakfast and called everyone in to eat.

Kyuhyun was the last to show up at the table. Sungmin gave him a questioning look, but looked back at his plate and started eating. Kyuhyun stared back at him from across the table- where he was sitting next to Ryeowook and Yesung- and dropped his eyes to his plate. Just as he was about to start eating, Donghae spoke up.

"It doesn't take nine guys to go shopping," he stated. "Can't Hyukie and I stay here?"

Leeteuk looked up from his food and answered, "Not all of us are going. Shindong and Siwon have to tend to their schedules and Kyuhyun, Ryeowookie, and Yesung are going to meet with our manager to see about another K.R.Y. album, which will be their comeback. They'll all meet us at the mall when they're done," he explained and went back to his food.

"So then, it's just us four?" Eunhyuk validated, waving his finger from himself to point at Donghae, Sungmin, and Leeteuk.

"Yep."

Kyuhyun noticed how Sungmin was just staring at the 'dancing twins'; almost analyzing them. Sungmin suddenly turned his head to him and Kyuhyun kept his eyes strictly on his plate, hoping that Sungmin hadn't caught him looking at him. He couldn't chance even glancing at the shorter male; for fear of bursting out in tears. He felt horrible for what he was doing to his hyung, but he couldn't risk telling him. At least… not now.

After breakfast, he left with Yesung and Ryeowook to the company building where they were meeting their manager. On the way, he almost jumped in front of a moving car, but stopped himself. He couldn't do that to everyone– especially the two that were with him at the moment. Instead, he continued lagging behind.

Sungmin- on the other hand- was on his way to the mall with Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, and Donghae. He, too, lagged behind. Kyuhyun's behavior lately had really gotten to him and he wasn't quite sure if he did something wrong or if Kyuhyun was just being a bit of an ass right now. It's not like he'd just start lashing out for no reason, so maybe he was just… scared? But what for?

A few hours later, everyone had met up at the mall- as predicted- and they all went home to find Hankyung waiting for them. They crowded around him and smothered him in hugs. Heechul came in, only to fall back to sleep on Hankyung's chest.

Hours of talk passed by and everyone split up. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were told to go pick up dinner. Sungmin was finally able to talk to Leeteuk about his problem with Kyuhyun while Donghae and Eunhyuk had vanished– most likely to the arcade. Leeteuk had told him to confront Kyuhyun and if that didn't work, wait until _he_ was ready to talk. This was his chance.

"Kyuhyun-ah," he tried shakily, relieved he wasn't driving right now.

The magnae hesitated before glancing at Sungmin and back to the road. "Yeah?"

"A-are you o…kay?"

Kyuhyun whipped his head towards the older male in confusion and slight shock. "Why would you ask something like that?" he questioned, turning his head back to the road.

Sungmin clutched the hem of his shirt and went for it. "Because you haven't been… yourself lately."

"What are you talking about? Of course I have," the younger boy denied nervously, trying to make Sungmin think he was being silly for his worrying.

The older boy only sighed and gripped his shirt tighter. "I know you too well, Kyuhyun-ah. Don't even try pulling that on me. I know there's something going on with you, so please tell me what it is."

Kyuhyun remained silent and saw a little drive that led to an empty parking lot. He pulled into it and parked the car over some faded white lines. Turning in his seat to meet Sungmin's expression, he stared at the confused boy. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine. I'm frustrated. There's something I really need to tell someone; someone who's really important to me, but they won't be able to understand until I say the right words. These words aren't easy for me to express when I'm serious."

"What does that have to do with the way you're avoiding me?" Sungmin frowned. He could feel the tears coming, but suppressed them as hard as he could.

Kyuhyun shook his head in dismissal and looked at the steering wheel with a non-humorous grin on his face. "I knew you wouldn't understand," he muttered and got ready to pull out of the parking lot.

"Kyuhyun-ah, can't you just tell me what's going on already?" Sungmin had raised his voice, which caused him to grip his shirt tighter as his fingernails dug through the material and into his skin, causing the tears to break out at last.

Quickly looking away from the sight, Kyuhyun pulled out of the parking lot. He felt the tears start to sting at his eyes, but forced them away. "Let's just get dinner before we make everyone wait," he said, voice cracking.

They left each other alone for the rest of the ride. When they got back home, they agreed to pretend there was nothing wrong, as Sungmin had told Leeteuk there was. Putting smiles on their faces when they entered the dorm and greeted everyone, Kyuhyun and Sungmin helped set up the table.

At dinner, Sungmin noticed Donghae and Eunhyuk sharing a look and raised an eyebrow at them. None of the members were prepared for what the 'dancing twins' were about to say.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make," they said formally in unison.

"What is it?" Kyuhyun inquired. Sungmin glanced at him and looked back at the other two boys.

"Thanks to the hyungs' argument yesterday…" Eunhyuk started.

"…we were able to express our own feelings," Donghae finished.

"What are you saying? Just spit it out already," Heechul complained. A sleepy Heechul was not a nice Heechul.

The 'dancing twins' grabbed each other's hand and held on for dear life. "We're a couple now too," they immediately blurted. They obviously didn't want to annoy Heechul when he was so exhausted.

Sungmin's eyes widened- as well as Siwon and Hankyung's eyes- and he noticed that Heechul just looked bored and Ryeowook seemed dumbfounded. The rest of the members had dropped their eating utensils and their jaws hung slightly open. He stole a quick glance at Kyuhyun to see him looking as shocked as the others, but a little… relieved? Why was he relieved? That didn't matter. Another SuJu couple had been formed and they were waiting for some sort of reaction.

"I knew there was something going on with you two earlier today," Sungmin blurted, smiling in triumph. He had missed the explanation from the new couple and suddenly forgot about his problem with Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, we noticed you'd been on to us," Donghae admitted.

Kyuhyun- who had closed his mouth a while ago- looked over at Sungmin quizzically and wondered when the EunHae couple had shown signs. Feeling someone looking at him, Sungmin turned his head to the right and saw Kyuhyun quickly turning away. He felt sadness take over him then and excused himself from the table.

Sungmin threw open the bedroom door and leapt on his bed as the tears came pouring out. A minute later, he heard a soft knock on the door frame and frantically sat up to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Leeteuk or… Kyuhyun. Of course it was Kyuhyun.

"What do you want?"

"Was worried," the magnae answered solemnly as he closed the door.

"I thought you were avoiding me," Sungmin looked away.

Kyuhyun bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. A tear managed to slip through and down his cheek. He opened his eyes as he hastily wiped it away. "Hyung," he whimpered and cleared his throat. He began a little more strongly. "Be honest. What do you think of me?"

Sungmin shot his head up and stared incredulously at his dongsaeng. "What?"

"Answer the question," Kyuhyun pleaded.

The older male thought for a moment and told the magnae exactly how he thought of him. "I think… you're incredible. You're mature, smart, you have a pure and rich voice, a bit of a dorky smile, and a great sense of humor. There's nothing… I don't love about you." He started getting quiet towards the end of his answer and looked down at his hands. He'd stopped crying when Kyuhyun asked the question.

Kyuhyun smiled slightly. "I meant," he started, earning a confused look from Sungmin, "do you think of me as more than a dongsaeng?"

"Huh? But…" Sungmin trailed off, looking puzzled.

"Is that all I am to you? Is there no way we can be more than what we are together?"

Sungmin stood up and walked over to Kyuhyun. Raising a hand, he wiped a tear off of the magnae's cheek with his thumb and hugged him tight. This caused the taller boy to gasp and stiffen in shock before relaxing. He hesitantly hugged back.

"Of course I think of you as more than just a dongsaeng. I love you… Kyu-shi," Sungmin confessed, using his name in new way.

Kyuhyun tightened his embrace on the shorter male. "I love you too… Sungmin-shi."

Sungmin smiled into Kyuhyun's chest and looked up at him. Kyuhyun gazed back and instantly knew what was coming next. They both leaned forward and met each other's lips. It lasted for as long as they could hold it and they felt very reluctant to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Hyung… for how I treated you. I just–"

Sungmin cut him off by placing a finger against the younger boy's lips. "I know. I understand now what was going on. All is forgiven. But… only on one condition."

Kyuhyun gulped, afraid of what he might have to do in order to gain his new boyfriend's forgiveness. "What's that?" he asked wearily.

"If you don't want me to think of you as a dongsaeng anymore, then you have to stop calling me hyung."

"That's it?" Kyuhyun felt really relieved and laughed at his foolishness. He bent his head and gave Sungmin an Eskimo kiss. "Sure thing, Sungmin-shi."

Sungmin giggled and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's neck. "Good."

Just as they were about to kiss again, someone knocked on the door and swung it open. "Hey, guys! Who do you think… is…" the person started to ask, but trailed off when they saw the boys' position. "Are you guys together too?"

Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin and back. "Yeah, Siwon-hyung. I guess we're the next couple in Super Junior." He looked back at Sungmin and smiled, receiving one in return.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Siwon started to smirk and failed trying to fight it down.

"Not really," Kyuhyun shrugged. "We were just about to kiss, even though we already have once."

"Okay, I get it," Siwon surrendered, holding up his hands. "You guys want to be alone. No need to get sarcastic. I'll just leave now."

"Thanks, Siwon-ah," Sungmin chirped.

As soon as Siwon left, they heard a loud "Hey, Sungmin-hyung and Kyuhyun-ah are a couple now!" and an even louder "What?" followed. They chuckled at their crazy friends and turned back to each other to resume their kiss.

Sungmin finally knew what was going on with Kyuhyun.

And Kyuhyun was happy to know that he wasn't just a dongsaeng to Sungmin.

* * *

**A/N**: And there's the second OVA for my HanChul fic! I'm really surprised. I started this yesterday and just finished it today. That's two days people! The other two fics took three or four days. And hardly had this one started! It just amazes me. o.o Well, I hope you liked it! Review! _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ CRITICISM PLEASE! YeWook is up next! ^^ 


End file.
